As a method of connecting conductors such as a pair of corresponding conductive layers, a method of using an anisotropic conductive film has been known in the art. The anisotropic conductive film has a configuration in which conductive particles such as metal particles or plastic particles coated with metal are dispersed in an insulating adhesive such as a thermoplastic resin or a thermosetting resin. In a state in which a pair of conductors to be connected are positioned, the pair of corresponding conductors are connected by thermo-compression bonding processing, while interposing the anisotropic conductive film therebetween.
In the above-described connection method using the anisotropic conductive film, an electrical connection between the pair of conductors facing each other is obtained through the conductive particles, but in a region in which the pair of conductors do not face each other, insulation is maintained. Thereby, the conductors facing each other are electrically connected, but the conductors adjacent thereto are electrically insulated from each other.
Therefore, when the respective pair of corresponding conductors (for example, the respective corresponding conductive layers) are individually connected to a pair of supports in which a plurality of conductors are arranged in parallel, respectively (for example, a pair of substrates in which a plurality of conductive layers are formed by patterning, respectively), the connection method using the anisotropic conductive film is extremely useful. Further, a configuration, in which a tape carrier package (TCP) having ICs mounted on a film substrate thereof or a chip on film (COF) is connected to terminals of a display panel using the anisotropic conductive film to be mounted thereon, is generally used.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-184805 discloses a connection structure of connecting a pair of corresponding conductive wirings, while interposing an anisotropic conductive film between the pair of conductive wirings.